


It's Hard to Grow Up

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small EriKan fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Grow Up

Kanaya can’t help but feel something for the seadweller. Honestly, it’s kind of hard when both of you aren’t liked very much by a lot of people. There are still some trolls on Alternia that wouldn’t mind talking with them, but they have their reasons that friendship doesn’t fall into. Vriska pretty much only talks with her for favors and small things. Kanaya doesn’t realize that Vriska is just using her, but the seadweller, that was mentioned earlier, does.   
He confronts Vriska about it, but she just ignores him. After many attempts from the seadweller, Kanaya soon learned from Vriska that he was “bugging her about their moirallegiance.” Kanaya was asked by the spider to talk to the seadweller about it, somehow, he was able to avoid it all together. Whenever she was able to talk to him, he seemed to always keep her busy with a different conversation then the one she wants to have.   
When Kanaya forced the seadweller to talk about it, it took him quite some time to explain why he did it without revealing something. She thought about what he said and why it took him so long to explain it. They weren’t done with the conversation yet, so our seadweller became worried, and he tried to talk to her as she lost herself in thought.   
Kanaya finally came back when he was getting really worried about her. She apologizes for not responding and he is fine with it. Now that that issue was over, Kanaya took it upon herself to say to him that the way she feels. His reaction was “OH SHIT”.   
He accidently typed that, and Kanaya took it the wrong way. She assumed that he didn’t feel the same way, so she started to type her unneeded apology when the seadweller said that he felt the same way. Silence fell over her as she stared at her screen for quite some time again. It was kind of a repeat of what happened earlier.   
Kanaya and Eridan thought that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to fill each other’s quadrants, but they wouldn’t tell anyone. They thought that people would try to force them about, and they were right.   
Vriska managed to find out that they were matesprits, and many times she tried to force them apart. After the first few times, Eridan wanted to shoot Vriska, knowing that it was her, but she was Kanaya’s moirail, so he didn’t. It still troubled him though that she is trying to interfere with their relationship.   
When they played the game though, it was harder for the two to remain as matesprits. Eridan was in a lot of pain from losing Feferi, and he kept to himself a lot. Kanaya would visit him from time to time on his planet, but he was always busy killing angels.   
She soon gave up on him, even though she doesn’t want too. They drifted about, and both of them hard another thing to mourn over. They went their separate ways, sadness following them. They still had the same feelings, it just fell about for them. They had to learn that and they did, but it was really painful for both of them.


End file.
